


Chaos

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Female Loki (Marvel), Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, over stimulaton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Loki is fascinated by your new purchase and decides to cause chaos during your workday by making you orgasm at the most inconvenient times.Square:@ladiesofmarvelbingo - E2 Remote Controlled Sex Toy
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019





	Chaos

Loki turned the small purple device over in her hand. Her long fingers caressed the soft silicone, tracing around the curve.

“You say this is a sex toy?” She asked, looking up at you and raising an eyebrow. “How does it work when it is so small?”

“So you can wear it all day. Or with someone or something else inside you,” you answered, taking out your phone. You opened up the app for the toy and turned it on. First one side and then the other.

Loki startled and then looked up at you, a dark and playful smirk formed on her lips. “You Midgardians,” she teased. “Such interesting things to focus your technology on.”

“I thought you might like that,” you said, returning your gaze. “Would you like to play with it.”

“Mmm… I think I would,” Loki said. “How far away can I be to get it to work?”

“Theoretically you could be just about anywhere,” you said. “If the phone and toy can connect to a network or wifi, the toy will work.”

She licked her lips and put the toy down in its charger. “Well, this will be fun.”

You had known before you’d even given her the toy that it was going to cause chaos throughout your day. Giving Loki, the god of mischief, the power and permission to disrupt your day so completely whenever she so chose was asking for trouble but you wouldn’t willingly accept Loki in your life if you weren’t up for a little trouble.

The first time she switched it on you were on the train to work. You squeeze your legs together and pressed your forehead on your arm and clenched your jaw as you orgasmed in the middle of a group of strangers.

She did it again while you were on the phone to a client and you had to do everything in your power to focus on them and get through the call as quickly as you could before you threw your head back and came.

The next time you were blessedly alone and you closed your eyes and just gave yourself to it. Making sure to keep your voice down as your whole body shuddered around the toy.

She followed up only thirty minutes later while you were heading down to get some lunch. You’re knees buckled as you went down the stairs and you ended up leaning on the banister and breathing through your teeth as you tried not to just collapse in a puddle on the ground.

There was another at lunch. One when you were trying to get through some actual work. One in the middle of a meeting. That one was really embarrassing because people kept looking for the phone that was ringing. There were two more on the train home. By the time you walked back into your place, to find Loki lounging over your recliner as she fiddled with your phone, you had come at least nine times, possibly more considering there were multiples.

She patted her thigh and you approached her on slightly wobbly legs and sat down in her lap.

“You smell like sex,” she said as she curled her arm around you and kissed the side of your neck.

“Gosh,” you snarled. “I have no idea why that would be.”

She laughed and her hand slipped down between your legs and she began to palm your cunt. It made the toy move, rubbing on your swollen and over-stimulated clit and pressed and released against your g-spot. You keened, threw your head back on her shoulder.

“Oh no,” she said, increasing the pressure on your cunt. “You poor thing. Did I overdo it today?”

She sounded anything but sympathetic. Your legs tried to close your legs around her hand, but she pushed them back open with the ease of a god. “Now, now,” she scolded. “You think you get to stop now you’re home?”

“No,” you whimpered.

“That’s right,” she said, hooking her ankles around yours to keep your legs apart. She hiked your skirt up so the material bunched around your waist. “I need to see it for myself.”

She slid your panties down. They were soaked through and smelled strongly of your sex. Loki clicked her tongue and shook her head gently. “What a mess you’ve made.”

You moaned and lifted your hips and she pressed a few buttons on the phone. The part of the vibrate that set pressed against your g-spot began to thrum in low pulses and the part that sat against your clit buzzed at a constant quick rate, vibrating against the over-sensitive bundle of nerves.

Loki hummed to herself and thrust two of her long fingers inside of you. With her fingers and the toy, your cunt was stretched and full and the toy pressed even harder against your g-spot. You cried out loudly and bucked your hips up into her hand.

Loki chuckled. It was a dark and sexy sound and it traveled right through you, sitting right in the hot spot in your core. You could barely focus and when Loki turned your head to hers and captured your lips, you submitted to her readily.

With one hand she pumped her finger in and out of you so that the toy pushed and then released against your g-spot and with the other, she massaged your breasts. There was too much happening. Your head felt light and your body felt like it wasn’t even yours anymore. All you could do was hold on to her and wait for the orgasm that had built and was pressing down in you, to take you over.

Your fluids ran down her wrist, and she eased another inside you so you felt full to breaking. You mewled into her lips and as she corkscrewed her wrist you jerked hard up and came, screaming out as you gushed onto her hand.

Loki hummed and stroked you threw it before taking her hand away. You snatched the toy out as it still buzzed and threw it across the room.

Loki laughed and ran her wet fingers down your neck. “My goodness, that was fun wasn’t it? You were so overworked.”

“Yeah, well,” you said, relaxing against her. “Guess what?”

“What is it, darling?” She hummed.

“Tomorrow, you’re going to wear it.”

She laughed again. The sound was pure and full of joy. “Now, that does sound fun.”


End file.
